The purpose of this study is to provide evidence for spatial influences on language function and to explore the anatomic and functional bases of these effects. The proposed investigations have both clinical and theoretical significance. The potential clinical significance of this work is clear. If patients with brain injury do indeed demonstrate significant spatial effects in language processing, it may be possible to improve patients' functional capacity simply by controlling the site and/or side to which they attend or act.